Néant
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Comment te dire que j'ai tout détruit, que c'est moi qui ai brisé ton avenir, qui ai réduit ta vie à néant ?


**Auteur :**Misaki Hoshi.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages (sans aucune exception) appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Remercions le de les avoir créés :)

**Titre :** Néant.

**Résumé :**Comment te dire que j'ai tout détruit, que c'est moi qui ai brisé ton avenir, qui ai réduit ta vie à néant ?

**Pairing :** Sosuke Aizen x Ichigo Kurosaki (qui aurait cru que je ferai un jour du yaoi avec Aizen o.o)

**Rating :** M (lemon)

**Note :** L'histoire se déroule aux États-Unis, ce qui explique que bien qu'il ne soit pas majeur, Ichigo peut conduire. Aussi, pour ceux à qui ça intéresse, j'ai écrit ce one shot en écoutant surtout « Euterpe » de Egoist, OST de Guilty Crown. En outre, je m'excuse si les personnages sont un peu OOC (voire beaucoup) mais j'ai tenté du mieux que je pouvais de respecter leur caractère d'origine tout en mixant le tout avec le déroulement de cette histoire. Mais bon, vu ce déroulé, je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire un Ichigo bagarreur qui veut sauver tous le monde...

**Genre :** Romance/Tragédie

[Un grand merci à V-Nott, ma petite bêta qui est sans aucun doute suicidaire et masochiste x)]

**Néant**

La douce musique classique résonnait dans le grand et luxueux restaurant. Les nombreux clients qui s'y trouvaient faisaient sans aucun doute partie de la haute société. Les rires, le bruit de quelques verres de cristal s'entrechoquant, les voix enjouées résonnaient dans la grande salle sans pour autant devenir un capharnaüm. Les hauts parleurs cachés on ne savait où diffusaient toutes sortes de musiques classiques anciennes et contemporaines. Alors que le Clair de Lune de Debussy venait de s'achever, la musique qui se mit à retentir à la suite se trouvait être une musique contemporaine d'un auteur italien Primavera de Ludivico Einaudi. Pour ceux qui avaient déjà entendu cette douce musique elle était immédiatement reconnaissable. Bien entendu, elle ne servait que de fond sonore mais si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait l'entendre sans peine.

À quelques tables de là, près d'une grande baie vitrée était installée une famille. La petite fille, une enfant d'environ cinq ans regardait son assiette d'un air boudeur, dans laquelle reposaient les restes d'une grande part de gâteau au chocolat. Apparemment, elle n'avait vraiment plus faim et l'endroit ne lui plaisait pas. Même si elle était habituée à y venir malgré son jeune âge. Ses cheveux verts lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et sa petite robe en soie blanche descendait jusqu'en haut de ses genoux.

À sa droite, une femme – sans aucun doute possible, sa mère – était en train de discuter avec son époux. Elle portait une longue robe bleue nuit qui mettait son séduisant corps à la peau mate merveilleusement en valeur et ses cheveux blonds attachés en chignon étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Autour de son cou, elle portait une fine chaîne d'or d'où pendait un pendentif. Il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse.

Sa main droite était emprisonnée dans celle de son époux qui caressait doucement sa peau douce de son pouce. Cet homme était incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux châtains étaient mi-longs et ses yeux dont la couleur rappelait celle du chocolat toisaient sa compagne avec une tendresse infinie. Une mèche de cheveux bruns tombait devant son doux regard et la blonde se fit une joie de la saisir du bout des doigts et de la replacer derrière l'oreille de l'être aimé.

L'homme interrompit l'échange pour regarder sa montre, se demandant soudain l'heure qu'il était. Ce jour-là, c'était son anniversaire et il était à présent âgé de vingt-neuf ans. Alors ils avaient décidé de fêter ça dans ce restaurant qu'ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Il est neuf heure trente. On devrait rentrer, je suis épuisé, dit-il sans regarder sa famille.

L'élégante femme acquiesça et se tourna vers leur fillette.

-Nell, tu ne finis pas ton gâteau ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La petite secoua vivement la tête, affichant la moue boudeuse d'une enfant qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rentrer chez elle. La femme sourit en voyant le visage si adorable de sa fille.

-Bon, on y va Sosuke ? Lança-t-elle à son époux en commençant à se lever.

-Va dans la voiture avec Neliel, Hallibel, je te rejoins.

Les sourcils de la métisse se froncèrent et elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Il en est hors de question ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ton vingt-neuvième anniversaire. Laisse-moi payer ce repas !

Remarquant le regard colérique de son épouse, Sosuke Aizen consentit à la laisser payer, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne la laissait pas faire elle serait capable d'en faire toute une histoire dans le restaurant, devant tous le monde, et ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont il souhaitait comme dernier cadeau pour son anniversaire.

Il se leva donc, suivit sa femme et sa fille et laissa sa compagne payer.

Une fois sortis du restaurant, ils avancèrent vers la voiture et les deux filles rentrèrent dans sa longue Mercedes noire. Un instant, il leva son visage vers le ciel. Cette nuit-là, le ciel était vraiment beau. Cette nuit proche de la fin du mois de juillet, le ciel longtemps couvert de lourds nuages s'était enfin éclairci, révélant distinctement les étoiles qui scintillaient doucement dans le ciel dépourvu d'autre lumière mis à part celle de la lune. Cette dernière était pleine et haute dans ce ciel si sombre. Il aimait regarder cette grande étendue qui se trouvait au dessus de leurs têtes. Ça avait le certain don de l'apaiser et cela rajouta un sentiment de bien être pour le jour de son anniversaire.

Une journée comme celle-ci ne pouvait que se finir bien.

Il monta à son tour dans la voiture et démarra. Sa compagne parlait d'une voix enjouée avec sa fille qui manquait de tomber dans le sommeil à tout instant. Le moteur ronronna dans le lourd silence de cette chaleureuse nuit d'été et Aizen démarra, persuadé que cette journée ferait partie des plus belles de son existence.

_~Pendant ce temps là...~_

-Allez Ichi' ! Reste encore avec nous ! Beugla un jeune homme à la longue chevelure rouge et au corps recouvert de multiples tatouages.

Un jeune homme roux se tourna pour faire face à son ami qui, visiblement, avait encore trop bu.

-Calme-toi Renji ! Faut vraiment que j'y aille, je vais me faire défoncer par mon père si je tarde trop ! Et déjà qu'il est tard...

-Pfff ! Il est même pas dix heures du soir ! T'vas quand même pas te barrer ! C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ta vie ! Faut fêter ça j'te dis !

Ichigo poussa un long soupir teinté de fatigue. Il était vrai que cette journée faisait partie des plus belles dont il se rappellerait plus tard. Il en était certain. Il avait enfin son diplôme de médecine ! Quoi de plus pour le rendre heureux ? Il avait trimé pendant de longues années et voilà qu'il y était enfin. Et à dix-neuf ans seulement. Enfin, bientôt vingt...

Il était souvent qualifié de génie par son entourage. Depuis tout petit, il était premier dans la classe, avait toujours eu des notes remarquables et ce, sans vraiment fournir de gros efforts. Son intelligence lui avait valu de sauter de nombreuses classes et, pendant ses années de médecine, il avait vraiment travaillé, donné tous ce qu'il pouvait. Et voilà qu'il y était enfin alors qu'il n'était pas encore majeur. Si sa mère était encore de ce monde, elle serait sans aucun doute très fière de son fils. Et Ichigo avait hâte de rentrer pour faire la fête avec son père et ses deux sœurs et, aussi, il voulait aller ce soir-là au cimetière voir sa mère avant d'aller se coucher. Il fallait qu'il fasse comme ça. Et il commençait déjà à se faire tard. Trop tard...

-Désolé Ren', j'te promets qu'on remettra ça mais ce soir je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de me bourrer la gueule et encore moins d'arriver en retard chez mon père. Une autre fois, promis. Dit-il d'un ton las. Va rejoindre Shûhei, il doit s'inquiéter le pauvre, ajouta-t-il après un bref silence, sur le ton de l'humour.

Cela faisait trois mois que son meilleur ami sortait avec Shûhei Hisagi. Bien qu'au départ il avait eu du mal à s'y habituer – fallait dire que Renji, avant de connaître Hisagi, était loin d'être homosexuel – il avait fini par voir le couple comme l'un des plus solides qu'il connaisse. Les deux hommes s'aimaient. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point d'ailleurs...

Ichigo se demandait souvent s'il trouverait un jour quelqu'un qui l'aimerait autant. Étant bi, on pouvait dire qu'il avait l'embarra du choix. Mais jamais encore il n'était tombé fou amoureux. Il y avait ce truc, ce sentiment tapis au fond de lui qui le dérangeait. À chaque fois qu'il commençait à sortir avec une personne, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, il y avait cette impression que ce n'était pas la bonne personne, qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme avait brisé de nombreux cœurs, bien qu'involontairement. Il essayait mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, il avait cessé de chercher la personne qui était faite pour lui afin de se concentrer d'autant plus dans ses études.

Le jeune homme prit congé et, juste avant de partir vers sa voiture regarda Renji qui, titubant, s'avançait vers un Shûhei qui l'attendait à l'embrasure de la porte. Le brun adressa un petit coucou accompagné d'un grand sourire à Ichigo et le rouquin lui rendit son geste. Puis il se tourna vers sa voiture. C'était son père qui la lui avait offerte le matin même comme cadeau pour tout le travail qu'il avait effectué. Isshin Kurosaki était très fier de son fils qui, à ses yeux, était comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Un superbe avenir se dessinait à l'horizon, s'offrant au jeune homme. Ichigo était conscient de la chance qu'il avait.

Son père et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Bien que l'homme était vraiment trop joyeux au goût de son fils, ils parvenaient à vivre ensemble sous le même toit sans vraiment de problème si on omettait les nombreuses fois où Isshin réveillait son fils à coups de pieds.

Ichigo ouvrit la voiture et s'installa sur le siège conducteur. Après avoir introduit et tourné la clef dans le contact, la voiture démarra et il rentra doucement chez lui, prenant garde à la route qui défilait devant ses yeux.

La radio était réglée sur une chaîne de musique classique. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait d'en écouter mais là, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il était persuadé que s'il en écoutait, il risquerait de s'endormir au volant. Et ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de conseillé pour l'une des plus belles journées de son existence. Il opta donc pour une chaîne de vieilles chansons de rock'n'roll. La voix si particulière du chanteur d'ACDC entonnant « Highway to Hell » lui parvint aux oreilles et il commença à chanter à tue tête, tapant le rythme sur son volant d'un air enjoué. Il chanta durant toute la durée de la chanson. Puis, lorsque cette dernière s'acheva pour être suivi d'une autre qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment, il éteignit le son de la radio, préférant un peu de calme.

Tout en roulant, il se rendit compte qu'il baillait de plus en plus. La fatigue se faisait vraiment sentir. Inconsciemment, il tourna la tête vers la vitre et contempla le ciel. Ce dernier était beau et la lune régnait dans toute sa splendeur en haut, en plein centre de cette étendue noire. Sa douce et blafarde lumière éclairait les alentours. Perdu dans la contemplation de l'astre lunaire, Ichigo se rendit soudainement compte de la situation. Il regarda de nouveau la route et eut un sursaut d'horreur en voyant qu'il fonçait droit sur une autre voiture. Paniqué, il tenta de changer sa trajectoire.

Tout arriva très vite. Si vite que le jeune homme ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait.

Où était-il ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment allaient les autres ?

Il était complètement perdu et mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte que sa voiture était dans un fossé. Sa tête avait frappé violemment le volant et son arcade sourcilière ouverte saignait. Sonné, Ichigo se prit la tête des deux mains en gémissant. La douleur qui se répandait dans son crâne était juste affreuse. Elle avait quelque chose de vicieux.

Il se redressa douloureusement et sentit une autre vague de douleur au niveau de sa cuisse où il saignait abondamment. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Tentant de se remettre les idées en place il attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Heureusement celle du conducteur n'était pas bloquée par quoi que ce soit. Il sortit du véhicule en boitant et une fois dehors, regarda le ciel. Avait-il sombré dans l'inconscience ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Le sang séché sur son front lui apprit qu'un petit bout de temps s'était déjà écoulé depuis que l'accident avait eu lieu.

Ichigo se tourna vers l'autre voiture. Au sol, des débris enflammés crépitaient et une odeur nauséabonde, de fumée et d'essence flottait dans l'air. Se trouvant derrière l'autre voiture, il ignorait comment se portaient les passagers. S'imaginant le pire des scénarios, une boule d'angoisse prit naissance dans son ventre.

Les jambes tremblantes, le jeune homme s'avança vers la voiture et la contourna. Il arriva près du siège passager à l'avant et vit une femme blonde. La tête reposée contre le dossier, ses yeux étaient entrouverts, tout comme ses lèvres. Ichigo sentit immédiatement la panique monter en lui en constatant le vide qui régnait dans ses yeux. Du sang s'échappait de la tempe et de la bouche de la femme. Toute sa robe bleue en était tâchée.

Ichigo voulu la toucher, histoire de vérifier si elle était vivante en prenant son pouls mais se ravisa. Il en était incapable. Sa main tremblait beaucoup trop et il ne savait pas s'il devait la toucher. Il était complètement perdu. Avisant le côté conducteur il vit un homme, le visage tourné vers lui, les yeux clos et du sang maculant son visage. Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul. Les avaient-ils tués ?

Un long frisson désagréable parcouru sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'il comprenait également les conséquences que toute cette histoire allait avoir sur sa vie et sa situation.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il se tourna et regarda vers l'avant du véhicule. Un trou s'était formé dans le par brise, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait été propulsé en dehors du véhicule. Le jeune homme réprima un nouveau frisson et chercha des yeux l'endroit où avait pu atterrir l'objet ou la personne.

Lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait, il manqua de tomber à terre.

Une petite fille était par terre, à quelques mètres de lui, son petit corps reposant dans une énorme flaque de sang. Ses cheveux verts étaient emmêlés, ensanglantés et sa robe qui devait certainement être blanche à la base était devenue rouge.

Les mains tremblantes, le rouquin se recula à grands pas.

Au loin, il entendit les sirènes d'ambulances et de polices arriver et se diriger droit sur eux. Il ignorait comment ils avaient été mis au courant et ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment.

Ses yeux révulsés d'horreur, il comprit que l'avenir qui s'était dessiné devant lui disparaissait au fur et à mesure.

Son père serait furieux. Ses sœurs brisées. Et lui...

Il avait échoué. Là où elle devait être, sa mère ne devait certainement pas être fière de lui.

_**Cinq années plus tard.**_

Le jeune homme vit s'ouvrir devant lui une grande porte ornée de solides barreaux en métal. Il regarda les habits qu'il portait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté de vêtements normaux. Ici, depuis cinq ans, il avait porté le même habit que les autres prisonniers et il devait avouer qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entrer dans ce genre de vêtements. Alors le jean délavé et le tee-shirt un peu trop grand qu'on lui avait fourni lui suffisait très bien. Du moment qu'il ne voyait plus jamais le genre d'uniforme qu'il avait portait...

Un garde de prison à ses côtés, il s'avança vers l'accueil et saisit le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'on lui remettait. Il les regarda un instant, leur accordant peu d'intérêt, puis suivit de nouveau le garde qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Dehors, une voiture familiale était garée et le jeune homme reconnu sans peine son père, le visage grave qui l'attendait, adossé à son véhicule.

Le gardien ouvrit le portail et fit sortir l'homme de bientôt vingt-cinq ans. Ce dernier resta un instant sans bouger, savourant cet instant où il se retrouvait enfin dehors, ayant finalement retrouvé sa liberté. Il était heureux d'être sortit de prison mais n'avait pas pour autant envie de s'avancer vers son père. Après tout, l'homme n'était pas souvent venu lui rendre visite. Ce que le jeune homme voulait à cet instant précis, c'était partir loin de cet endroit et refaire sa vie autre part, quitte à se trouver une nouvelle identité. Mais il savait parfaitement que cette option lui était impossible.

Après avoir poussé un bref soupir, il consentit enfin à avancer vers son paternel qui l'attendait patiemment. Celui-ci ne le salua pas, le regarda à peine. Le jeune libéré ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter ce silence mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de toutes manières. Et puis, que pourraient-ils se dire ? Tous ce qu'ils gagneraient serait une dispute de plus. Le sujet n'était pas facile à aborder.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'installa sur un siège à l'arrière de la voiture et fut surpris de constater que ses sœurs n'étaient pas là. Tandis que son père mettait le contact et démarrait, le rouquin se perdit dans ses pensées. En cinq années, jamais il n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tué deux vies. La femme et la fillette étaient, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, mortes sur le coup. Quant à l'homme, il avait sombré dans le coma pendant de longs mois pour finalement ne plus donner de nouvelles. On avait averti le jeune prisonnier que, comme il était mineur lors de l'accident, son identité avait été gardée secrète, empêchant également toutes représailles possibles de la part de l'ancien père de famille. Apparemment, l'État avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de cas et ce n'était vraisemblablement pas simple à gérer.

Cette nouvelle avait en partie rassuré le jeune criminel. Cependant, s'il se sentait un peu rassuré, il éprouvait également de la peine pour l'homme et cela le brisait. Il ne cessait de se mettre à sa place. Que ferait-il, lui, s'il perdait sa femme et sa fille et qu'il ne pouvait même pas connaître le nom de celui qui les lui avait enlevé ? Il deviendrait certainement fou.

Le paysage défilait à une vitesse époustouflante derrière les vitres de la voiture. Ichigo n'était plus habitué à ça et cela le rendit mélancolique.

Une fois arrivé, Ichigo s'extirpa du véhicule sous le regard scrutateur de son père. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la maison. Il sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement alors qu'il revoyait ce lieu après un très long moment. Isshin ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes, son regard allant de son fils vers la maison puis, sans un mot, il s'avança pour entrer en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Son fils attendit encore quelques instants puis finit par entrer.

À l'intérieur de la bâtisse, il ne reconnaissait rien. Ses sœurs étaient attablées et, lorsqu'elles virent leur frère, elles se ruèrent vers lui, Yuzu en pleurs et Karin qui retenait de justesse ses larmes. Ichigo avait du mal à les reconnaître. En cinq ans, elles n'étaient venues qu'une fois et trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Elles étaient beaucoup plus grandes et avaient vraiment changées.

Après ces retrouvailles mouvementées, ils avaient dînés dans le calme et Ichigo était remonté dans sa chambre. La pièce n'avait pas changé. C'était sûrement le cas seulement pour celle-ci. Seuls les draps avaient été changés. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit puis ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine, collant son dos contre le mur et regardant la pièce avec crainte.

Qui était-il ?

Il connaissait parfaitement cet endroit. Il y vivait depuis toujours jusqu'à cinq années auparavant. Il savait avec exactitude où se rangeait chaque objet, chaque vêtement, il reconnaissait tout. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. C'était comme si cet endroit lui était étranger, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu ici. Et ses pensées n'étaient pas fausses. Après tout, il n'était pas cet adolescent surdoué qui vivait ici. Il n'était pas ce jeune garçon qui avait obtenu un diplôme de médecine. Il n'était pas ce jeune homme souriant, populaire et entouré d'amis. Non. Il n'était plus cet homme. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Et, cet Ichigo là était un criminel qui venait de sortir de prison.

Ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer mais il ne parvint pas à pleurer. Aucune larme ne vint passer la barrière de ses cils, à son grand soulagement.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Isshin mal à l'aise. L'homme resta immobile une bonne minute avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit du jeune homme, à quelques centimètres de ce dernier et croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux.

Ichigo crut que son père n'allait pas parler et qu'il allait repartir aussi vite et silencieusement qu'il était venu – chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer quelques années plus tôt – mais il se trompa sur toute la ligne. Le brun poussa un soupir las en passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Lorsqu'on le regardait de plus près, on voyait très bien que les traits de son visage étaient tirés en arrière, signe d'un épuisement quasi-total.

L'homme ouvrit les lèvres, s'apprêtant à parler puis ferma la bouche, fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à ses mots.

-Je... je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois à nouveau ici, fils, dit-il enfin au grand étonnement du roux.

Isshin se tourna vers son fils et autorisa deux petites larmes à couler le long de ses joues. Il était indéniable que son fils lui avait furieusement manqué. À cette constatation, Ichigo se sentit soulagé et libéré d'un immense poids qui pesait jusqu'ici sur ses épaules.

-Et... continua le père en regardant son fils dans les yeux, quoi qu'il soit arrivé, je t'aime fils. Je veux que tu saches que bien que ce que je vais dire peut paraître immorale, je te pardonne. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire te hante encore, ni toi ni qui que ce soit dans la famille. Je veux que tu repartes sur de nouvelles bases.

Le regard de son père le conforta dans son idée : le paternel était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Ichigo eut comme le besoin de se jeter dans les bras de son père mais il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Néanmoins, il était surtout heureux de ce qu'il lui disait mais refusait de telles attentions. Il ne les méritait pas. Tous ce qu'il méritait était de vivre une existence effacée, inexistante.

Isshin resta dans l'attente d'une réponse mais, voyant bien que son fils ne dirait rien, il se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux d'un geste affectueux. Ichigo ne lui adressa pas un regard et l'homme, blessé, n'en montra rien. Il savait que toute cette histoire ne pouvait pas s'effacer en un claquement de doigt. Et, même s'il souhaitait du plus fort de son être que ce cauchemar disparaisse, jamais son vœu ne pourra être exaucé. Son fils n'oublierait jamais.

Il sortit de la pièce, lançant un dernier regard inquiet à son fils avant de sortir et de refermer la porte. Ichigo la fixa de ses yeux vides puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il plaça son avant bras devant ses yeux. Quand il le remit le long de son corps, son regard était humide et ses larmes dévalaient ses joues. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun bruit.

Il continua à pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit, en silence.

_**Un mois plus tard.**_

Depuis sa libération, Ichigo n'était que très peu sorti. Il faisait le ménage chez lui quand son père et ses sœurs n'étaient pas là et, le reste du temps, il regardait la télé ou bien faisait des recherches sur internet. Les recherches qu'il avait le plus menées concernaient un certain Sosuke Aizen. Il s'agissait d'un ancien talentueux et riche homme d'affaire. Quand le rouquin avait vu qu'il y avait un ordinateur et la connexion à internet chez eux, il n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps et, dès que son père eut le dos tourné, il en avait profité pour faire des recherches sur son accident.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de trouver le nom de l'homme. Il ne lui avait suffit que de mettre la date du drame et les mots clés qui lui semblaient le mieux appropriés comme « accident de la route », « chauffard », etc... Lorsqu'il avait lu les nombreux articles qui avaient été écrits sur cette histoire il avait failli abandonner, l'envie de pleurer se faisant ressentir. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu, pas une fois il n'avait laissé couler ses larmes, comme s'il n'avait plus d'eau dans son corps.

N'étant pas sorti seul depuis son retour chez lui, son père lui avait intimé l'idée d'aller chercher du travail. Le jeune homme y était donc allé et se retrouvait à présent en face d'une femme d'âge mur, ses cheveux bruns descendant en cascade dans son dos et la pâleur de sa peau contrastant étrangement avec le noir de ses yeux.

-Bonjour... dit-il dans un souffle, craignant la réaction de la femme lorsqu'elle aura vu son dossier.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle plus formellement.

Elle saisit le dossier que lui tendait le jeune homme et l'ouvrit sans plus de préambules, rendant le rouquin de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle se mit à le lire en fasse de lui, sans émettre le moindre son et en ne jetant à aucun moment un regard mauvais ou sceptique en direction du jeune homme.

Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche se déforma en une grimace soucieuse.

Ichigo s'était bien évidemment attendu à une réaction comme celle-ci mais il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle vienne aussi rapidement. « Le passage mauvais du dossier... » songea-t-il en regardant le sol, le trouvant subitement très intéressant. Enfin, la brune posa le dossier sur la table, juste en face d'elle. Elle appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et laissa reposer doucement sa tête dans ses paumes.

-Quel genre de travail cherchez-vous ? Questionna-t-elle enfin.

Ichigo resta pensif un instant sous le regard scrutateur de la femme. Il aurait adoré commencer sérieusement à travailler dans un hôpital mais il doutait sérieusement qu'on le laisse faire. Et puis, de toutes manières, ces choses-là ne le concernaient plus. Ce n'était plus « lui ».

-Un travail qui ne demande pas à réfléchir.

La femme fronça les sourcils.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Votre dossier démontre et met parfaitement vos compétences en évidence, vous pourriez vraiment faire quelque chose de...

Le regard noir que lui lança le jeune homme la refroidit immédiatement. Elle ne s'en mêla pas plus outre mesure.

-Très bien, fit-elle enfin. J'ai un travail qui doit vous convenir.

La femme lui montra le dossier puis expliqua au jeune homme ce qu'il devrait faire. Le roux ne fit que hocher de la tête durant tous le discours et les explications ainsi que conseils que lui donnait la femme, sans émettre son point de vue à un quelconque moment. Il restait muré dans son silence et, lorsqu'il sortit, il ne salua même pas la femme qui venait de l'aider. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Les jours, les semaines passèrent ainsi.

Chaque jour, il se rendait à son travail qui consistait à aller dans des maisons pour faire le ménage. Il n'était pas payé beaucoup mais ça lui convenait. Il ne parlait pas, faisait son travail et recevait son salaire. De temps à autre, un client content de son travail lui refilait quelques pourboires auxquels il se contentait un bref « merci ». Il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer gentil avec ces personnes qui n'avaient aucun problème ou presque.

Arriva le jour où il dut s'occuper d'une grande maison. Les propriétaires étaient les Kuchiki, une famille noble à en juger la décoration intérieure et l'espace de leur maison. Le jeune homme se demanda vaguement pourquoi de telles personnes engageaient un vulgaire personnage comme lui mais il apprit que ces gens, bien que riches, étaient également très soucieux quant à leurs économies. Vraiment avares. Alors ils ne prenaient pas la peine de faire appel à des agences beaucoup plus chères.

Une fois le travail terminé, Ichigo salua son client et sortit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était quatorze heures et il n'avait plus d'autre travail pour la journée. Il regarda le ciel un instant puis commença à se rendre vers la voiture qu'il utilisait pour ses déplacements. D'abord réticent, il avait fini par consentir à utiliser ce genre de véhicule. S'il ne pouvait utiliser la voiture, il ne pouvait pas aller travailler. En conduisant, il avait souvent des sueurs froides, se rappelant sans cesse de cet instant, de cette nuit où sa vie et celle d'un autre s'étaient achevées, en un sens.

Il déposa tous son matériel dans le coffre et, au moment où il allait s'installer du côté du conducteur, une maison attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils plus qu'à l'accoutumé et sortit de la voiture. Il avança d'un pas hésitant vers la bâtisse et la regarda. Toutes les fenêtres étaient closes, le portail ouvert laissant n'importe qui entrer et l'herbe était haute. Une maison aussi peu entretenue dans un tel quartier ne pouvait qu'attirer les regards. Il s'avança vers la plaque où était inscrit le nom de l'habitant et manqua de tomber à la renverse sous la surprise.

« Sosuke Aizen ».

Ichigo se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue.

Il hésita un long moment puis entra dans le jardin. Il lançait de petits coups d'œil effrayé derrière lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais il avait envie de voir cet homme, de s'excuser. C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait faire. S'il se présentait comme l'assassin de sa femme et de sa fille, peut-être qu'il allait lui pardonner et que lui, il pourrait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Il sonna à la porte et attendit quelques instants, triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'environ dix ans son aîné. Ichigo avait du mal à reconnaître en cet homme le blessé qu'il avait vu lors de l'accident. Pourtant, c'était bien lui. Les cheveux beaucoup plus longs lui arrivaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos et ses yeux étaient fatigués. Malgré tout, il y avait encore quelque chose chez lui de captivant, de magnifique. Le criminel ne savait pas ce que c'était et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

-Oui ? dit l'homme aux yeux chocolat d'une voix peu amène.

Le jeune homme roux tritura encore ses doigts avec nervosité. Puis ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et il parla enfin.

-Bonjour, je travaille dans l'agence « Soul Society », une agence de nettoyage, et je viens pour vous offrir nos services gratuitement.

Après sa phrase, le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de dire. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend Kurosaki ?! C'est pas ça que tu devais dire, crétin ! » Pensa-t-il en se donnant une violente baffe mentalement.

Aizen le regarda de haut en bas, le jugeant puis, son regard se fit sceptique.

-Gratuitement ?

Ichigo serra sa mâchoire, conscient qu'il venait encore de se mettre dans la merde. Il chercha une excuse un court instant puis déballa la première qu'il avait trouvé.

-Oui, c'est une sorte de publicité vous comprenez...

-Où se trouve votre matériel ?

-... Dans la voiture.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et fixa l'homme. Ce dernier ne lui accordait pas de réelle d'importance et il attendait patiemment que le roux aille chercher ses affaires. Ichigo resta perplexe, ne parvenant pas à comprendre comment l'homme avait pu le croire. Néanmoins, il partit chercher dans sa voiture le nécessaire et rejoignit le brun qui le laissa entrer dans la demeure.

-Aizen Sosuke, se présenta l'homme après que le rouquin soit entré.

-Ichigo, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Sosuke hocha doucement la tête puis alla s'enfermer dans ce qui semblait être son bureau. Ichigo resta dans la pièce, stupéfait. L'homme le laissait entrer puis le laissait seul, comme ça ? Il n'avait pas peur de se faire voler quoi que ce soit ? Les paupières de Kurosaki se fermèrent sur ses yeux ambrés pour se rouvrir et le jeune homme se mit au travail. Aizen s'était sûrement enfermer pour laisser travailler le jeune homme.

Toutes les pièces étaient dans un état de crasse incroyable. De toute sa vie, jamais le rouquin n'avait vu un tel désordre. Même en prison il n'en avait pas vu. Il y avait de tout par terre et sur les tables, allant de la nourriture aux bouteilles d'alcool vides et aux fringues et journaux laissés à l'abandon. Ichigo eut mal au cœur en constatant que c'était sûrement la disparition de sa femme et de sa fille qui avait plongée l'homme dans un tel état de dépression.

Le roux se mit au travail le plus vite possible. De temps à autres, il entendait de la musique classique provenant de la pièce où s'était enfermé Aizen mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il sortit son mp3 de la poche arrière de son jean et mit son casque sur ses oreilles. Il mit une musique, « Euterpe », en route et alla chercher des sacs de poubelles. Il fit la pièce en entière, rangea tout comme il fallait, puis passa à la seconde. Une fois la moitié de la maison rangée, il baissa considérablement le son de son mp3 et regarda l'heure. Il était bientôt vingt heures et il n'avait pas passé un coup de balai ni rien du tout pour laver le sol. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

-Vous avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, revenez demain, fit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Ichigo se tourna vers l'homme. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et son apparition le mettait dans un profond état de stress.

-D'ac... d'accord ! Répondit-il en commençant à ranger son matériel.

Il attrapa un sac poubelle rempli et s'apprêtait à le sortir comme les précédents quand il vit sur un meuble pas loin de lui une photo. Dessus, il pouvait voir Aizen, sa femme et sa fille. L'homme était resplendissant et sa femme magnifique. La petite était également très mignonne.

-Vous partez, oui ? Fit la voix de l'homme qui le sortit de ses songes.

Le roux s'excusa et prit ses affaires. Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir de cet enfer quand la voix de l'homme retentit une nouvelle fois derrière lui.

-À demain.

-Oui... monsieur Aizen.

-Sosuke.

Ichigo acquiesça à l'entente du prénom de son client et prit congé, chamboulé.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture et y rangea son matériel avant de s'installer devant le volant. Il posa une main sur son cœur il battait la chamade.

-Quel con ! Quel abrutit ! Imbécile ! Dit-il pour lui-même.

Il avait été idiot. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire une chose pareille ? Carrément entrer et faire le ménage chez la personne qui avait été involontairement sa victime cinq ans auparavant. C'était immonde. La manière dont il réagissait était affreuse. Et pourtant, quand l'homme lui avait dit de revenir le lendemain, il avait hoché la tête et accepté comme un débile ! Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité ! Et pas faire ça, bon sang ! Il tapa sa tête contre le volant, en colère de s'être montré aussi crétin.

Il prit le chemin de chez lui en faisant comme d'habitude très attention à la route. Il se gara et entra dans la maison, balançant son matériel dans un coin avant d'aller se changer sans adresser un mot à son père. Puis il redescendit et s'installa à table.

-Ichi-nii, Karin t'a dit la grande nouvelle ? Interrogea Yuzu une fois que son frère fut installé à table, à côté d'elle.

Immédiatement, Karin s'étouffa avec une bouchée de curry et Isshin manqua en faire de même. Tous deux lançaient des regards et des petits gestes en direction de la jeune fille, devenue une jeune femme depuis l'accident de son frère. Mais Yuzu ne remarqua rien et continua sur sa lancée.

-Karin vient de finir ses études de médecine !

La brune se frappa la tête de sa main, refusant de regarder son frère. Ichigo releva son regard de son assiette et fixa son père et sa sœur. Isshin regardait dans une direction opposée alors que Karin venait de se lever de table pour partir.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta sur le champ la pauvre Yuzu qui, très naïve, ne se rendait pas compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire.

Ichigo regarda à nouveau son assiette et ne dit pas un mot. Il ne savait même pas que sa sœur avait fait les mêmes études que lui. On ne lui en avait rien dit. En même temps, il n'avait pas posé de question mais il en voulu tout de suite à sa famille de ne lui avoir rien dit.

Il ne finit pas son assiette et se leva de table en laissant tout en plan. Ces gens étaient de parfaits étrangers. Ce n'était pas sa famille. Il ne se reconnaît plus lui-même mais ne les reconnaissait plus non plus. Où était-il ? Comment se faisait-il que tout ait changé autant en si peu de temps ? Un simple accident et tout avait disparu, faisant des gens qu'il connaissait de parfaits étrangers. Ichigo pensa un instant à Renji et Shûhei. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait à eux depuis qu'il était revenu. Allaient-ils bien ? Étaient-ils toujours ensembles ? Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle et, finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne supporterait certainement pas de revoir les deux dernières personnes qu'il avait vues et avec qui il avait parlé juste avant que son avenir ne disparaisse entre ses doigts.

Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait d'un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo s'habilla, prenant tous son temps. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas de travail mais il hésitait à se rendre chez Sosuke Aizen. Il ne devait pas le revoir. Il sentait que s'il retournait chez lui, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'y retourner encore et encore. Et ce n'était pas bon. Qu'allait-il arriver s'il y allait ?

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Ce bel homme aux cheveux roux lui faisait face. Ses cheveux en bataille avaient poussé et arrivaient maintenant un peu au dessus de ses épaules, quelques mèches retombant devant son regard. Ses yeux de la même couleur que l'ambre le fixaient et sa peau aussi belle et brillante que le miel donnait envie de la toucher. Ichigo avança sa main et caressa le reflet. Cet homme ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas lui. Ce n'était qu'une carcasse abandonnée, qui avait tout perdue alors qu'un avenir prometteur s'annonçait à elle.

Il regarda l'heure. Dix heures trente du matin. Puis il prit sa décision. Il descendit, entra dans la voiture et se rendit chez l'homme. Il avisa l'heure avant de sonner. Il était onze heures. Il grimaça mais, alors qu'il allait sonner, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. L'homme avait coupé ses cheveux et Ichigo reconnut bien mieux celui qu'il avait aperçu après l'accident. Il était magnifique. Le roux se sentit soudainement mal devant un homme aussi beau et séduisant. Il se détestait d'être devant sa porte, de respirer le même air que lui.

-Je commençais à me dire que vous ne viendriez jamais, commença l'homme, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Mais ses yeux restaient tristes.

« C'est pas comme si on avait un rencard » pensa Ichigo en grimaçant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Il entra et commença à travailler, reprenant là où il s'en était arrêté la veille.

De nouveau, l'homme s'était enfermé dans sa pièce. Ichigo débarrassa toutes les autres des nombreux détritus qui jonchaient ça et là puis commença à passer un chiffon sur tous les meubles. Il était quinze heures lorsqu'il avait commencé à passer un coup de serpillière sur le sol et il regardait presque avec émerveillement le sol humide luire doucement. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'assit sur une chaise. Évidemment, il n'avait pas entièrement fini. Il restait une vaisselle monstre, le linge sale à laver mais il voulait d'abord demander à l'homme lesquels, ne voulant pas risquer de faire une bêtise. Aizen ouvrit la porte de sa pièce et Ichigo entrevit la salle de laquelle il venait de sortir. Elle avait l'air vraiment propre contrairement aux autres. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser ses questions quand l'homme le devança et lui en posa un qui, sur le moment, était peut-être un peu plus importante.

-Vous n'avez pas mangé ?

-N...

Le ventre du roux gargouilla, le coupant dans sa réponse. L'homme eut un sourire énigmatique.

-Ça vous dit de sortir manger un morceau ?

Les sourcils d'Ichigo se froncèrent. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il faisait le ménage chez cet homme et maintenant ce même homme lui demandait de sortir manger avec lui ? Au restaurant ? Non ! Certainement pas !

-Oui.

Ichigo grogna. Pourquoi répondait-il toujours n'importe quoi au brun ? Était-il idiot ? Ne prêtant pas attention au trouble qui agitait le jeune homme, Aizen prit un manteau et sortit, gardant la porte ouverte, la poignée dans sa main et attendant vraisemblablement que le roux en fasse de même.

Une fois tous les deux dehors, Aizen se dirigea vers son garage et en sortit une longue et somptueuse Jaguar noire flambant neuve. Les yeux du roux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites mais il s'y installa en voyant que le brun l'attendait, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

« Juste une sortie », se promit le roux alors que la voiture partait. « Juste une ».

_**Six mois plus tard.**_

Cela faisait environ six mois qu'Ichigo venait chez Aizen après son travail. Apparemment, l'homme ne s'était jamais posé de question. En guise de paye, chaque midi il emmenait le roux mangé sauf lorsque ce dernier travaillait autre part. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés considérablement jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo ne puisse plus imaginer ne plus retourner dans cet endroit. Il s'était attaché à son aîné et pas qu'un peu. Il avait toujours envie de le voir, cet homme si sexy à la voix sensuelle et au regard si triste. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il allait chez Aizen, son cœur se serrait et le faisait souffrir. L'air était douloureux et la vision de l'homme encore plus encore.

Cependant, il ne manqua pas une fois de venir, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher. C'était un besoin. Néanmoins, toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. Au début, quand il travaillait, Aizen se foutait un peu de sa présence, ne lui accordant pas vraiment d'attention. Il l'emmenait au restaurant, histoire de ne pas se sentir trop redevable envers le jeune roux. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus ses regards et ses gestes changeaient. Si le brun ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Ichigo le voyait très bien et ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

De son côté, le roux avait du mal à définir le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Était-ce de l'amour ? Il en avait bien l'impression et, même si une petite voix nasillarde lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait réellement de ce sentiment, il essayait d'étouffer cette voix, de se dire que c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'un homme auquel il avait tout pris, tout détruit. Pourtant, il l'était. Il le savait au fond de lui. Mais si son amour n'avait pas été réciproque, tout aurait été plus facile. Malheureusement pour lui, Sosuke semblait le voir d'une toute autre manière qu'un simple homme de ménage ou même de le voir comme un ami. Il y avait cette tendresse au fond de ses yeux qui se décelait, se sentait et auquel on ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester insensible.

C'était un jour comme les autres où Ichigo se rendait chez l'homme pour faire le ménage. Il venait de faire la vaisselle quand Aizen l'interpella. Il l'invita à prendre le thé dans le salon et le rouquin prit place en face de lui. Le brun le servit puis reposa doucement la théière sur la table, observant le jeune homme qui buvait sans un mot.

Il ne connaissait rien de lui. Cette constatation avait blessé Sosuke. S'il n'avait pas commencé à nourrir des sentiments pour ce rouquin, les choses auraient certainement été plus simples mais l'amour ne se commande pas. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de refouler ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui. À ses yeux, une telle relation était sale. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, loin de là. Lui-même était sorti avec des hommes lors de son adolescence mais, avoir de tels sentiments lui donnait l'impression de salir les souvenirs qui lui restaient de sa défunte épouse. Il ne savait pas quel choix faire. Tous ce qu'il désirait, c'était d'avoir Ichigo pour lui seul, qu'il lui appartienne. Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur lui mais n'était arrivé à rien de très concluant.

Ils finirent de prendre le thé et, alors que le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse allait partir, le brun saisit son poignet, forçant l'autre à se retourner. Ichigo, gêné par la soudaine proximité entre leurs deux corps, esquissa un geste pour s'échapper.

-Ce matin, j'ai appelé ton agence, « Soul Society », avoua le propriétaire des lieux d'une voix étrangement calme.

Le geste d'Ichigo se stoppa et le rouquin redressa la tête, observant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le silence était bien trop lourd à son goût. Une vague de panique le submergea. Aizen savait-il maintenant qui il était ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Si Aizen avait découvert son passé, il était mal, très mal. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'échapper de ce mauvais pas mais, dans tous les cas, l'homme ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser partir.

La bouche du rouquin s'ouvrit mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise d'Aizen, se décidant enfin à tout raconter. De toutes manières, Sosuke avait certainement appris qu'il était le responsable de la vie actuelle qu'il menait, enfermé tous les jours chez lui, ayant pour seule compagnie un jeune homme de ménage. Ce qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas à saisir, c'était pourquoi Aizen ne le tuait pas maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. Voulait-il faire durer le suspense pour blesser plus profondément le jeune homme ? Que cherchait-il ? Ichigo n'était pas certain d'arriver à se laisser faire. Même s'il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait commis, il lui restait tout de même un peu d'instinct de survie.

Le plus âgé voulut rattraper le bras de l'ancien prisonnier mais ce dernier se recula de deux grands pas. Ichigo se mit en position de défense, prêt à attaquer si la moindre menace fusait, ce qui étonna son vis-à-vis qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction et son attitude. Le rouquin ne se soucia pas de l'incompréhension de l'autre et lui lança un regard noir, glacial, le regardant en chien de faïence.

-Je trouvais toute cette histoire étrange, dit Aizen, se sentant obligé de se justifier.

Alors il le savait vraiment ? Le sang d'Ichigo se glaça dans ses veines, attendant patiemment et douloureusement que l'autre poursuive.

-Je leur ai demandé s'ils demandaient réellement à leurs employés de faire le tour des maisons pour proposer leurs services gratuitement. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne faisaient aucune publicité de ce genre.

Les sourcils du rouquin se froncèrent. C'était au tour d'Ichigo de se retrouver complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas où Aizen voulait en venir en lui racontant tout ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur ai pas dit ton nom, j'ai menti en disant que j'avais entendu une histoire comme ça...

Le rouquin baissa sa garde. S'il comprenait bien, il venait de se fourvoyer ? Aizen ne connaissait pas son passé ? Il avait juste découvert qu'il lui avait menti en venant travailler gratuitement chez lui ? D'un côté, Ichigo se sentait soulagé que l'homme n'ait pas révélé son nom. Il se serait sans aucun doute fait virer par ses employeurs. Et, d'un autre côté, il se sentait vraiment idiot.

-Tu... c'est tout ? Interrogea le rouquin qui voulait tout de même voir ses pensées se confirmer.

L'homme hocha la tête, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. L'attitude défensive du plus jeune lui plaisait. Apparemment, il devait avoir quelque chose à cacher et cela l'amusa beaucoup. Il se ferait un plaisir de découvrir le secret que devait si bien cacher son – en quelques sortes – employé.

-J'ignore ce que tu sembles cacher et j'ignore également pourquoi tu as décidé de faire le ménage ici. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui m'échappe...

« Si tu savais... » Pensa le rouquin, fixant ses yeux ambres dans ceux, chocolats, de l'autre homme. Aizen attrapa le bras du jeune homme qui se laissa faire et le tira en avant, le plaquant contre lui, leurs torses se rencontrant violemment.

-En tous cas, je suis très heureux que tu m'aies choisi, dit-il après des secondes qui semblèrent avoir duré une éternité.

Il baissa le visage et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du plus jeune. Ichigo n'eut aucune envie de repousser l'homme. Après tout, il rêvait de ce baiser depuis longtemps. L'échange d'abord chaste, ne tarda pas à devenir plus enflammé. Sosuke posa une main sur la joue du plus jeune et la caressa doucement alors qu'il quémandait l'accès à sa bouche du bout de sa langue. Ichigo lui accorda le passage et, lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'homme se frayer un chemin, il y mit du sien également et commença un ballet endiablé et au combien sensuel.

Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, Aizen plongeant complètement dans le regard d'ambre en fusion du roux. Il lui prit la main et, silencieux, l'attira avec lui, se rendant le plus vite possible à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, ne prit pas la peine de la refermer derrière lui et allongea délicatement Ichigo sur les draps bleus clairs du grand lit. Aizen se pencha et reprit immédiatement possession des lèvres de son compagnon. Le rouquin sourit et gémit. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément en se serrant de plus en plus fort l'un contre l'autre. Ichigo plaça ses bras autour des épaules plus larges de l'homme pendant qu'Aizen plaquait ses mains sur le creux des reins du plus jeune. Puis, ses lèvres descendirent le long de la gorge du roux, suçotant la peau avec une lenteur infinie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge. Il marqua la peau de plusieurs suçons bien visibles jusqu'à arriver à la clavicule du jeune homme qu'il lécha consciencieusement. Ichigo se cambra et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir seulement pendant les préliminaires et cette idée l'excita. Sentir la bouche de cet homme, ses mains et son souffle sur sa peau le rendait fou.

La langue de Sosuke caressa le torse du plus jeune, laissant un chemin brûlant derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta sur un téton et joua longuement avec lui, faisant haleter le rouquin, ivre de plaisir. Sentant son sexe devenir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son caleçon, Aizen attrapa les fesses du roux pour les presser doucement alors qu'une vague de désir déferlait en lui avec violence. En se collant contre Ichigo, l'homme sentait le sexe dur de ce dernier à travers son pantalon et son excitation n'en fut qu'accentuée.

Le brun se redressa un instant et le rouquin ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. L'homme se déshabillait rapidement, révélant au plus jeune un corps bien sculpté dont chaque muscle était magnifiquement dessiné.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Kurosaki. Il vit les vêtements de son partenaire glisser sur la peau de ce dernier et une subite envie de toucher cette peau le prit. Il se redressa d'un bond et posa ses mains sur le torse du plus âgé, le caressant envieusement. Aizen sourit, de ce sourire si mystérieux, puis rallongea le jeune homme, le déshabillant avec rapidité avant de coller son corps chaud et nu contre le sien.

L'embrassant à nouveau, Aizen caressa les fesses et la cuisse de son partenaire. De son côté, Ichigo descendit sa main pour venir caresser le sexe dressé de l'homme. Il le prit dans sa main et fit de longs mouvements de vas et viens. Aizen grogna et, de sa main libre, saisit le sexe du roux entre ses longs doigts, lui prodiguant les mêmes soins. Ichigo ne cessait de gémir, mettant parfois sa main devant sa bouche, cherchant à étouffer ces bruits qu'il jugeait vraiment trop honteux alors que son visage était écarlate. Le jeune homme sentit Sosuke sourire contre ses lèvres, vraisemblablement satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait au plus jeune. Leurs mains caressaient lentement leurs verges gonflées de désir, sur toutes leurs longueurs.

Le brun lâcha soudain le membre de son futur amant. Sous la surprise, la prise du plus jeune se fit moins forte et Aizen en profita pour descendre plus bas. Il contempla l'homme qui était allongé sous lui, rouge de gêne et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres en pensant que le jeune homme était vraiment mignon. Ne comprenant d'abord pas ce qui se passait, Ichigo ne put retenir un cri en sentant la langue de son compagnon lécher le sommet de son sexe.

La langue descendit un peu, passant sur les testicules puis allant un peu plus bas jusqu'à arriver à l'anneau de chair du roux. Sosuke sentait Ichigo se tortiller, pas vraiment ravis par ce qu'il faisait mais le plus vieux ne le laissa pas faire. Il remonta sa main et la posa sur le sexe fièrement dressé de Kurosaki et se mit à le caresser dans de puissant vas et viens. Il embrassa l'aine du roux et remonta pour recommencer à lécher la colonne de chair pendant qu'un de ses doigts pénétrait l'intimité du plus jeune avec douceur.

Haletant bruyamment, le corps du soumis s'arqua de nouveau. Instinctivement, il écarta les cuisses en une invitation silencieuse. Aizen sourit tendrement puis engloutit le sexe du rouquin et ce dernier se mit à crier sans se retenir, les effluves du plaisir déjà très fortes. L'hédonisme lui faisait tourner la tête, lui faisait complètement perdre la raison. C'était si bon qu'il en oubliait tout, toutes ses interrogations, ses angoisses, ses doutes et ses secrets. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne comprenant pas comment ça pouvait être aussi bon. Cela faisait certes un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel mais l'homme était vraiment très doué. Son corps tendu comme un arc, Ichigo tentait de réfléchir un temps soit peu. Sentant de longs frissons le secouer, il articula difficilement :

-Arrête... Je... je vais pas tarder à...

Aizen ralentit le rythme, offrant un faux espoir à son compagnon puis reprit le rythme précédent, peut-être même un peu plus vite. Deux autres doigts rejoignirent le premier qui se trouvait dans l'intimité du roux qui n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Un des doigts toucha la prostate et le rouquin jouit en poussant un cri de délivrance.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et commença à reprendre son souffle alors qu'Aizen se rallongeait entièrement sur lui, sa langue caressant doucement les lèvres du plus jeune. Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant, se demandant s'il était en plein rêve puis, une fois qu'il fut certain que tout ceci était réel, les rouvrit. Il attrapa la nuque de l'homme et l'attira à lui, lui offrant un baisé fougueux et brûlant. Il s'en foutait que l'homme venait de le sucer. Au contraire, sentir le goût de sa propre semence recommençait à l'exciter et il ferma les yeux avec force, se sentant durcir à nouveau.

-Ça va ? interrogea Sosuke d'une voix tendre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le roux rouvrit les yeux et, en voyant l'homme, ne put se retenir de rougir un peu plus, ce qu'il pensait être impossible. Il hocha la tête en déglutissant difficilement puis sourit à son tour lorsque le brun se baissa vers lui pour l'embrasser une énième fois. Ichigo adorait le goût de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les sucer et de les lécher.

Deux mains écartèrent ses cuisses alors que son sexe était devenu aussi dur qu'au début. Le bassin de son partenaire se rapprocha du sien. Ichigo gémit en sentant le sexe dure, gonflé et surtout imposant frotter lascivement entre ses fesses écartée. Le torse d'Aizen se collait de plus en plus au sien. Leurs lèvres ne cessèrent de se dévorer encore et encore.

-Vas-y... Demanda Ichigo d'une voix rauque.

Joueur, Sosuke se redressa et adressa un regard malin au plus jeune, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, ce qui agaça le rouquin.

-Prends-moi, dit ce dernier, ne voulant vraiment pas attendre.

Aizen pressa son sexe à l'entrée du jeune Kurosaki et le pénétra d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le brun n'attendit pas pour commencer à se mouvoir. Ichigo passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme alors que le sexe de ce dernier ne cessait de frapper dans sa prostate. Aizen commençait à gémir. Ses mains pressant le corps plus jeune contre le sien, il déposa son front contre celui du roux, créant un contact visuel.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il d'une voix emplie d'émotion.

Bouché bée, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Ichigo ne parvint pas à lui offrir une réponse. A la place, il décida de rapprocher son visage à nouveau de celui de l'homme et l'embrassa passionnément. Aizen continuait de gémir doucement.

Il frappait de plus en plus, maintenant fermement les hanches du roux dans ses mains et prodiguant de violents et délicieux coups de reins dans son amant. Il frappa une fois de plus la prostate d'Ichigo et jouit à l'intérieur de son amant alors qu'un gémissement sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Le roux éjacula une fois encore, son corps se courbant violemment en sentant le plus âgé se répandre en lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les draps défaits, essoufflés et fatigués. Un long moment passa avant qu'Aizen ne s'écarte, laissant le rouquin respirer plus facilement. Ichigo fit face à son amant et se réfugia dans ses bras, l'enlaçant doucement.

Épuisé, Aizen ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le roux, encore dans ses bras, observa le visage paisible de l'endormi et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en prenant conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il serra la mâchoire et deux larmes échappèrent à sa vigilance, coulant doucement le long de ses joues. Cet homme était si beau, si gentil, si attentionné ! Et il lui avait tout volé. Il était allé jusqu'à s'imposer dans sa vie et jusqu'à coucher avec lui. Le rouquin se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait sali Aizen. Il l'avait sali, lui avait menti et lui avait tout pris. Y avait-il un avenir pour eux, ensemble ? Certainement pas. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Le plus discrètement possible, Ichigo s'extirpa de l'emprise de l'homme. Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés à terre et les enfila à la hâte, prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Une fois qu'il fut habillé, il prit une feuille de papier et un stylo et se mit à écrire de sa plus belle écriture. Ils ne se reverraient plus jamais et il espérait tout de même que l'homme conserve ce petit bout de papier qu'il allait lui laisser.

Il réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi écrire. Mais voyant l'heure tourner, il commença enfin à rédiger son court message, s'appliquant soigneusement :

_« Comment te dire que j'ai tout détruit, que c'est moi qui ai brisé ton avenir, qui ai réduit ta vie à néant ? Je l'ignore. Tu sais, Sosuke, je suis persuadé qu'au fond de toi tu sais qui je suis réellement. Et, si je me trompe, ce que je doute fort, il en est peut-être mieux ainsi._

_Je ne veux plus qu'on se voit. Ce serait comme une trahison, une blessure que je t'infligerais à rester à tes côtés. J'espère que tu comprends. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant. Je veux vraiment que tu le saches, que tu ne te mettes pas à croire que je me suis joué de toi, ce qui serait complètement faux._

_Ne baisse pas les bras, tu es un homme extraordinaire._

_Je ne cesserais de t'aimer._

_Ichigo. »_

Le jeune homme se relut plusieurs fois, trouvant son message de plus en plus incompréhensible au fur et à mesure qu'il le lisait. Il inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce. Il se dirigea une dernière fois vers l'homme assoupi et se baissa, déposant furtivement ses lèvres sur le front du plus âgé. Ichigo clos les paupières et s'autorisa à respirer une dernière fois l'odeur de cet homme qu'il aimait tant.

Il se redressa, regarda une dernière fois la pièce autour d'eux puis son regard glissa vers l'homme nu. La douleur se propageant dans tout son corps, il se tourna et sortit par la porte laissée grande ouverte pendant leurs ébats.

Il la ferma derrière lui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder les alentours et partit, s'enfuyant comme un voleur. Ce soir-là, il ne rentrerait pas chez lui. Là-bas, il n'y avait que des inconnus et il refusait de les voir. Il ne savait pas où aller, il ne possédait pas de chez lui. Mais il était encore assez jeune. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq années, il n'était pas trop tard pour se reconstruire une vie loin de toute cette histoire. Il monta dans sa voiture et sourit tristement en songeant à quelle destination lui conviendrait le mieux. Il démarra et partit loin de cet endroit, la voiture disparaissant dans la nuit alors que le jeune homme avait décidé de ne plus jamais revenir à cet endroit.

En haut, dans le ciel, la pleine lune régnait de toute sa splendeur, seule spectatrice de cet événement. Exactement comme la nuit où avait eu lieu l'accident, des années plus tôt.

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :D**


End file.
